


Лучший способ признаться в любви

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Ойкава раз за разом меняет партнеров и вывеску своего магазина. Ивайзуми это надоело.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Лучший способ признаться в любви

**Author's Note:**

> Основной пейринг Ивайзуми/Ойкава, остальные в процессе пробегают.

— Кто такой, — Ивайзуми замолчал, воскрешая в памяти надпись на вывеске, — Хината?

— О, он чудесный, — откликнулся Ойкава.

С «о, он чудесный» начиналась каждая история любви на всю жизнь.

— Ты с ним скоро познакомишься, он тебе понравится, — добавил Ойкава, скрываясь в подсобке магазина.

Не понравится, Ивайзуми был в этом заранее уверен.

Ойкава больше всего в жизни любил переименовывать магазин, который по легенде принадлежал его семье уже больше столетия, и влюбляться. Однажды он решил два эти увлечения совместить.

— Зачем ты снова переименовал магазин? — спросил тогда Ивайзуми. — Кто это вообще такой?

— О, он чудесный, — в тот раз Ойкава сказал это впервые. — Я вас скоро познакомлю, он тебе понравится.

Не понравится, подумал Ивайзуми. Тоже впервые.

— Но вывеску-то зачем менять?

— Разве это не лучший способ признаться в любви?

Ивайзуми много способов признаться в любви не знал, у него в этом было слишком мало опыта. Вообще никакого, если точнее. Но, казалось, простого «я тебя люблю» вполне достаточно.

— Твой магазин так потеряют.

— Мы же не переехали, а к смене названий все уже привыкли.

В этом было зерно истины. С тех пор, как отец передал магазин ему, торжественно сменив вывеску на «У Ойкавы», эта вывеска менялась столько раз, что не счесть. «У великолепного Ойкавы», " Лучший фарфор от Ойкавы«, «Посуда ручной работы от Ойкавы», даже «Торговый дом Ойкавы-сан», хотя все это время это был не очень большой магазин на углу туристической улицы. Постепенно имя с вывески ушло, остались прилагательные, фарфор, посуда и другие вариации. А потом вернулись имена. Чужие.

Со временем Ивайзуми привык, приходя помогать, первым делом смотреть на вывеску. Может это и было лучшим признанием в любви, но вот гарантией, что чувство продлится долго — нет.

Хината исчез из жизни Ойкавы так же резко, как появился.

Ивайзуми смотрел на пустое место, где еще вчера висела вывеска, и думал, что это к лучшему. Думал, что Ойкаве он не подходил: слишком шебутной, активный, шумный. Ойкаве определенно нужен кто-то поспокойнее, кто-то, кто будет рядом и сможет поддержать и защитить, а не тот, кто вламывается в магазин в середине дня, слишком громко разговаривает, пугая посетителей, случайно задевает полку, смахивая с нее набор чашек из тончайшего фарфора с росписью ручной работы. Ивайзуми половину страницы исписал в тетради, где вел учет разбитых ценностей.

Сегодня он впишет в нее и Ойкаву.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Ивайзуми, заходя внутрь.

— Привет, — кивнул Ойкава, рассеянно поворачивая кружки на столе в центре магазина ручками в одну сторону.

Ивайзуми не знал, что сказать. Он не был силен в утешениях, да и в голове вертелось только «он тебе не подходил» да «все к лучшему», и вряд ли это то, что Ойкава хотел бы услышать.

Он придет в себя. Всегда приходит, стоит только подождать.

Когда Ивайзуми, несколько недель спустя увидел, как Ойкава безбожно заигрывает с покупателем, то догадался, что разбитое навсегда, по словам Ойкавы, сердце зажило. Когда увидел этого же покупателя через пару дней, подумал, что что-то идет не так. Куда оно все шло, он осознал с новой вывеской.

— О, он чудесный, — счастливо улыбался Ойкава. На вывеске помимо имени красовался черный кот.

Куроо под критерии идеального парня для Ойкавы, по версии Ивайзуми, тоже не подходил. Все-таки Ойкаве нужен кто-то более серьезный, кто-то, кто будет удерживать его от глупых поступков, а не поддерживать идиотские идеи.

— Все нормально? — спросил Куроо, облокотившись о стойку с кассой в магазине.

— А что не так? — хмуро ответил Ивайзуми, поднимая на него взгляд. Ойкава был в подсобке, а Куроо как раз ждал его.

— Смотришь на меня волком, хмуришься постоянно.

— Я всегда такой.

— Твоя серьезность тебя убьет, — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

— А тебя — твоя безбашенность, — в тон ему ответил Ивайзуми и еле слышно добавил: «Я надеюсь».

— Что? — переспросил Куроо.

— Что? — эхом повторил вернувшийся Ойкава.

— Ничего, валите уже.

— Как грубо, Ива-чан, — Ойкава перегнулся через стойку, забирая со столика свой кошелек.

— Идем? — Куроо улыбнулся, приобнял Ойкаву за талию и притянул к себе.

— Точно все нормально? Закроешь магазин? — Ойкава смотрел на Ивайзуми.

— Идееем, — протянул Куроо и скользнул носом по шее Ойкавы.

Ивайзуми передернуло.

— Все прекрасно, исчезни, — Ивайзуми окинул взглядом магазин.

— Спасибо, Ива-чан.

— Пока-пока, — Куроо помахал рукой, криво улыбаясь, и потянул Ойкаву из магазина, не переставая прижимать к себе.

Куроо продержался намного дольше остальных. Он не начал нравиться Ивайзуми, тот просто с ним смирился. Куроо смотрел насмешливо, провоцировал подколками, иногда пытался поговорить — Ивайзуми беседы не поддерживал. Будь его воля, он бы вообще сваливал из магазина каждый раз, как в него заходил Куроо. Но тут была и его работа тоже.

Когда его имя исчезло с вывески, Ивайзуми выдохнул с облегчением. «Это к лучшему, он не тот, кто тебе нужен» — слова привычно вертелись на языке, Ивайзуми привычно заменил их на:

— Привет.

Они виделись буквально два дня назад — в выходные магазин не работал — но Ойкава выглядел так, будто не спал уже неделю. Лицо бледное, осунувшееся, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, даже привычно уложенные волосы выглядели как-то тускло и грустно.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Ойкава, не глядя на Ивайзуми.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Чай пью.

— Это ваза, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми забрал ее и понюхал. — И это не чай.

Ойкава потянул вазу обратно:

— Фарфоровые кружки слишком маленькие, в них даже полбутылки вина не помещается. А бокалы мы не продаем.

— Возьми керамическую, то есть...

— Из керамики пить не так вкусно, — Ойкава отнял вазу и сделал здоровенный глоток.

— ...не пей на работе.

— Отстань, — отмахнулся Ойкава и встал, пошатываясь.

— Ты тут давно? — Ивайзуми подозрительно прищурился.

Ойкава закусил губу и возвел глаза к потолку.

— С ночи, — он пожал плечами и опрокинул в себя все, что было. — Маленькая, — он попытался поставить ее на стол, но промахнулся. — А теперь и разбитая, — он рассеянно пнул осколки, а потом окинул взглядом выставку посуды. — Вот эта отличная, — Ойкава подхватил другую вазу, больше, чем предыдущая.

— Перестань, — Ивайзуми подошел и аккуратно забрал. Очень не хотелось вносить еще один пункт в список разбитых ценностей. — Иди домой.

— Что? — Ойкава вскинулся и уставился непонимающе.

— Иди домой, я сегодня один поработаю.

— Я в порядке, Ива-чан.

— Ты не в порядке, свали, пока я тебя силой не выгнал.

— Но...

— Никаких но, иди отсюда!

— Но я не хочу быть один.

Ивайзуми осекся. Он совсем не знал, что делать с таким Ойкавой — тихим, грустным, жалким — даже смотреть неловко.

— Я приду к тебе после работы.

— Правда? — в глазах Ойкавы загорелся огонь, но тут же потух.

— Правда, — мягко сказал Ивайзуми. — Иди.

Ойкава задумчиво пожевал губу и согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Вина по дороге прихвати...

— Нет, я...

— Хорошо, я сам куплю.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал Ивайзуми Ойкаве в спину.

Вина Ивайзуми все-таки купил. Еще прихватил несколько готовых обедов и таблетки от похмелья. Судя по открывшему дверь Ойкаве, они ему пригодятся.

— Почему оно так? — спросил Ойкава. Он почти лежал на низком столе, за которым они сидели с тех пор, как Ивайзуми пришел.

— Он просто не тот, кто тебе нужен, — впервые вслух сказал Ивайзуми.

— Он так же сказал, — улыбнулся Ойкава, выпрямился и отпил из почти пустого бокала. — Но знаешь что, Ива-чан, — он подпер щеку рукой и пьяно уставился на Ивайзуми.

Повисла тишина.

— Что? — не выдержал Ивайзуми.

— Я не знаю, кто мне нужен, — Ойкава горестно вздохнул и опрокинул в себя еще вина.

— Ты поймешь, когда встретишь.

— А вдруг нет? Что тогда? Вдруг я уже упустил того, кто мне подходил? Кто был лучшим вариантом.

— Ну это вряд ли, — Ивайзуми едва пригубил вино.

— Откуда тебе знать, Ива-чан?

— Я... — он замялся. — Просто знаю. Ты обязательно будешь счастлив с кем-то.

— Интересно с кем, — Ойкава потер лицо ладонями, а потом снова уставился на Ивайзуми. — Вдруг он уже где-то рядом, а я не замечаю.

— Это вряд ли,— повторился Ивайзуми. — И вообще прекрати драматизировать и ложись спать.

— Угу, — Ойкава слабо улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Ива-чан, — он встал и, пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты. Когда Ивайзуми дошел до его спальни, Ойкава мирно сопел в подушку, лежа поверх одеяла. Ивайзуми не стал его будить. Накрыл запасным одеялом, расстелил еще один футон рядом. Подумал и отодвинул подальше. Придвинул обратно. Раньше, еще в детстве, когда они ночевали вместе, часто бывало, что Ойкава во сне перебирался на футон Ивайзуми. С каких пор это стало казаться неправильным, Ивайзуми понять не мог. Наверное, с тех пор, как они выросли, или с тех пор, как Ойкава представил ему своего первого парня. Или с тех пор, как Ивайзуми вбил себе что-то странное в голову. Это ведь всего лишь Ойкава, а он никак не может решить, какая дистанция будет правильной. Наверное, потому что теперь это не «всего лишь» Ойкава.

Зима сменилась весной, а вывеска сменилась на «У Ушиджимы».

— О, он чудесный, — традиционно сказал Ойкава.

Он мне не понравится, привычно подумал Ивайзуми и оказался прав. Ушиджима ему не понравился вообще. Слишком серьезный, слишком скучный, давил Ойкаву своей заботой, не давал вздохнуть.

Ойкава счастливо порхал по магазину и никак не выказывал недовольство, бросался на шею Ушиджиме, когда тот приходил за ним вечером после работы, улыбался радостно. Но Ивайзуми же знал, что это не то, что ему нужно.

— Ты его любишь? — спросил как-то Ивайзуми.

— О, он чудесный, — ответил Ойкава.

— Это я слышал.

— А что еще ты хочешь услышать? — Ойкава так внимательно уставился на него, что Ивайзуми стало не по себе. Он отошел к витрине и принялся поправлять расставленные в идеальном порядке чашки, лишь бы заняться хоть чем-то.

— Любишь ли ты его, — глухо сказал он фарфоровой чайной паре, расписанной бледно-розовыми цветами.

— Конечно.

От того, с какой уверенностью Ойкава это сказал, легче не стало.

Ушиджима пропал месяц спустя, не разбив ничего, кроме Ойкавы. Ивайзуми выдохнул с облегчением, когда увидел одну из старых вывесок над магазином. И тут же возненавидел себя за это. Ойкава выглядел подавленно, грустно, но не так, как после расставания с Куроо.

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Ойкава еще до того, как Ивайзуми открыл рот. — Он просто не тот, кто мне нужен.

Ивайзуми ничего не ответил, хотя и был согласен. Он, кажется, лучше Ойкавы понимал, кто ему нужен. Осталось дождаться, чтобы и Ойкава это понял. Ивайзуми ждать не хотел.

— Ива-чан... — растерянно проговорил Ойкава, заходя в магазин. Обычно он приходил первым, намного раньше Ивайзуми, но в этот раз все было иначе.

— Привет, — сказал Ивайзуми, аккуратно протирая полку с фарфоровыми тарелками.

— Что это значит? — спросил Ойкава.

— Надоело, что ты вечно меняешь вывеску, — Ивайзуми на третий раз протер идеально чистую полку.

— Но там и твое имя тоже.

— Ты против? — Ивайзуми сглотнул.

— Нет, — поспешно сказал Ойкава, — просто... Это признание, Ива-чан? — судя по голосу, растерянность сменилась весельем и любопытством.

Ивайзуми отложил тряпку и обернулся. Ойкава стоял буквально в паре шагов и светился такой улыбкой, что смотреть было неловко, а говорить, глядя ему в глаза, невозможно.

— Нет.

— Но ведь это лучший способ признаться в любви, — Ойкава рассмеялся тихо, явно наслаждаясь смущением Ивайзуми.

— Я знаю способ получше.

— Какой же? — Ойкава подошел ближе.

Ивайзуми поднял взгляд на Ойкаву, замер на мгнвоение, рвано выдохнул и выпалил, пока не передумал:

— Я люблю тебя, Ойкава.

Волна по имени Ойкава Тоору настигла его за доли секунды, чуть не сбила с ног, захлестывая с головой, заключая в удушающие объятия. Ивайзуми пошатнулся и попытался уцепиться за стол, но смахнул с него пару кружек или еще чего-то — не важно. Звон разбитого фарфора показался оглушающим в повисшей тишине. Но это все не важно. Ивайзуми обеими руками обнял Ойкаву в ответ, едва дыша.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прозвучало намного громче. И это было в тысячи раз важнее. Уничтоженную посуду Ивайзуми впишет потом в свою тетрадку разбитых ценностей. Главное, имени Ойкавы в ней больше никогда не будет.


End file.
